For Love of a Woman
by Gina77
Summary: Cody threw down a challenge of who could kill him the best. This is my story. I wanted to add more to my missing scene Don't Lie to My Sister. So here it is.


**Well, this is my first answer to a challenge. Here is another Kill Cody story. I also wanted to continue 'Don't Lie to my Sister' story. It would help to read 'Don't Lie to My Sister.' I never liked how the writers made Lou look in the episode Spies so maybe this will do her justice.**

It was early in the morning and the sunlight just hit Lou's face enough that it started to wake her up. Lou did not really know where she was; just that she had a pounding headache with no clothes on. She realized that she was in a hotel room and there was someone in bed with her.

_Great this was the last thing that Kid and I should have done. I'm still furious that he lied to me about Margaret and I feel that I'll never really know what happened between them. Maybe I can sneak out of here before he wakes up and if his hangover is anything like mine he won't remember what happened._

She started to grab the sheet that was loosely lying on top of them. While putting her feet on the floor Lou noticed that something was not right. The buck skins that were lying on the ground looked paler. As she pulled the sheet off the legs of the man in the bed, they were not Kid's legs. Scared to turn around and see who she spent the night with, she turned slowly.

She noticed he was lying flat on his stomach without a stitch of clothing on with his bare butt in the air. She'd recognize that butt enough. She watched him mount his horse a hundred times. Lou knew each of the rider's backsides as they swung into a saddle, enough to know exactly who was lying asleep in the bed she shared.

The drool that formed at the side of his mouth meant he was sound asleep. _A piece of cake_, she thought. _I'll be_ _able to get out of the room before he wakes up_._ Oh my god, how did I end up sleeping with William F. Cody?_

Lou started feeling a little woozy from the quick movement. Slowly she sat at the end of the bed, praying she wouldn't wake up Cody. The headache she had was not helping either. _What did I do last night? I can't remember. I must have had some whiskey. _She blew her breath against her hand and knew the tell-tale smell well. Her father use to drink enough of it, when she was younger.

A slight breeze came through the open window, and she decided that's what sent the chill down her back not the sight of Cody's muscular arms and backside. She was trying to force the memory of last night back to the surface. She was so into her thoughts that she never heard Cody's early morning moans.

Cody started to blink his eyes so he could focus on his surroundings. He had no idea whose bed he was in or where he was, his vision was still blurry. "Grrrn" Cody groaned as he turned over and stretched his legs and toes. It was then that he realized he was naked as the cool breeze hit his body.

He could barely make out the figure at the end of the bed. But he could hear her whimpers.

_If I could only remember her name, _He thought to himself._ You know, it's never good in the morning when you can't remember her name. You can only use darlin' so much._ He realized the unknown lady was so deep in thought that she didn't know he was awake, so he grabbed his long john shirt hanging on the bedpost and work his way closer to the woman.

_What in the world did I do last night? Who is this woman? It must not be a working girl because a working girl would not be upset! Did I persuade her to do something she did want to do? I can't even remember if we did anything. We are both naked so I'm guessing we must of had sex._

As he scooted down toward where the woman was his vision became clearer. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he could now make out just who this woman was. "LOU?"

At the sound of her name she turned her tear stained face towards Cody but couldn't look him in the eyes.

He could not stand to see the tears in her pretty brown eyes. He came close to her but hesitated over what exactly to do. He finally decided to pull her into his arms as her tears soaked into his long john shirt.

"I'm sorry, Lou." Cody spoke softly as she sobbed in his arms. He gently ran his hand over the back of her hair.

"No! Cody, I'm sorry," she said sniffling away her tears. "Cody, do you know what happened last night? I can't remember... I just can't remember," she started to weep again.

"I'm not quite sure, Lou. Everything is a hazy fog right now. But we'll figure this out, I promise." He pulled back to look Lou in the eyes and gave her a slight smile, "Besides, I won't breathe a word about this, I swear."

Just then, a loud knock was heard at the door followed by Kid rushed into the room. "Cody, I can't find Lou, have you..." he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his friend in bed with Lou. Jimmy and Buck who were following right behind Kid smashed into him as their mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Now Kid, I know how this looks," Cody said. Quickly he retreated from Lou's side and tried to calm a furious Kid who looked like he was going to kill.

"I'm going to kill you Cody," Kid stated loudly.

Lou got up off the bed, still clutching the sheet around her, and attempted to settle down Kid. "Now Kid..."

Kid shrug Lou's hands off his arm, "I guess Wicks got what he wanted, and made you into a working girl, but you can't even get that right, because you've never been paid."

Lou was in total shock by the words that came out of Kid's mouth. Her heart was in pain, but she would not let him see her cry. She instinctively raised her hand to smack Kid across the face, but Cody beat her to it and punched Kid with a right hook.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Cody bellowed. "And you say you love her!" Picking Kid up off the floor by his shirt he threw him forcibly at Buck and Jimmy. With his voice raised in anger he yelled, "Get him out of here! We'll meet you downstairs."

Kid was struggling against Buck so much he ripped Buck's shirt right off his body. You could see all of Buck muscles in his chest and arms pulling a struggling Kid out of the room.

Cody turned to Lou, knowing that Kid's comment wounded her deeply. "Lou look at me, Kid's just angry right now; he didn't mean what he said."

"But he's speaking the truth, right. First, Wicks takes what he wanted. Then I give myself freely to Kid who said he loved me, but he wasn't ready to wait for me. Then it looks like I slept with a man who doesn't love me. How does that not make me a whore?" She asked as she started crying into her hands.

Cody irately shoved his legs into his britches. '_I think I need to tell her how much I love her, if not show her,' _He thought to himself. _ 'But then I'm opening my biggest secret and letting myself get hurt in the process. She could never love me like that. But I can't let her feel like a whore. _As he shrugged into his shirt, he looked over at Lou, her pretty face still buried in her hands. His temper defused.

"Lou, you are not what Kid called you! Now you know from all of my stories I'm not a person that doesn't call a spade a spade. You're not whore," his voice was still not smooth and he was pissed at Kid and he knew the fists his hand formed proved it. "Now I'm going to step outside the door and let you get dressed, then we will figure this out."

"Cody," she sniffled as she walked up to Cody and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, for saving my life yesterday." Cody's temper defused as soon as she kissed him. "I know that Saunders's man would have killed me if it wasn't for your great shot. And thanks for hitting Kid," she smiled at Cody which pulled at his heart.

While kissing Cody's check, she remembers a fragment of a moment last night.

_Kid had been complaining that a lady doesn't drink whiskey in a saloon. I had pretended to be Margaret and was still dressed like a proper lady when I ordered a shot. That's when he started in on me. _

The conversation came flooding back. "_Kid, I was almost killed because I played the part of Margret, your girlfriend. I think I earned the right to have some whiskey if I so chose."_

"_I know you were almost killed, Lou. But you're dressed like a lady and a lady doesn't go around ordering whisky in a saloon. And another thing, Margaret wasn't my..."_

"_Enough, Kid! I don't care what you think about ladies ordering a drink. And furthermore, I know you say that nothing happened between you and Margaret but I'm not sure if I believe you at the moment."_

_I was so angry at Kid I recall grabbing up my glass and tossing it back. The amber liquid burned as it went down but I didn't care, it felt good as I slammed the empty glass on the bar. _

Looking at Lou's face Cody could tell she was remembering something. "What is it, Lou?"

"I remember arguing with Kid in the saloon last night, something about ladies not drinking in saloons. I guess he's right. I'm sure Margaret wouldn't," Lou quickly turned away and started looking for her clothes.

"Lou, you're more of a lady than most women that I know." He watched Lou looking around the bed for something.

Cody was trying to make Lou feel better. But when her sheet slipped lower, exposing more of her bare back, desire inflamed his groin. _I can't believe I'd made love to Lou and can't remember it. It would be love on my part because I know every woman I've tried to court I've compared to Lou. No woman has her heart, courage, beauty, or even her temper. _He was lost in his thoughts.

"Cody! Cody!" Lou yelled, trying to get his attention. "CODY!"

"Yeah, Lou sorry! What did you say?"

"Do you know where my clothes are? They are not here. Not the dress or my pants and shirt," Lou started to panic. "Oh God, I wouldn't of walked the hall naked," she exclaimed as Cody sat her down on the bed.

"Lou no matter how much liquor you had you would never walk around naked. Remember when Kid's brother took us to the saloon and we all got liquored up. You didn't run around that night naked, so it's safe to say you didn't run around naked last night." He gave Lou his most winning smile.

"Cody, then where are my clothes?" she asked. "Oh, no. This can't be happening to me," She sobbed as she fell back on the bed; Lou was a complete mess.

Looking down at a distraught Lou, Cody had a sudden desire to kiss away all her worries. "Lou I want you to know..." _Just tell her you love her. Don't chicken out! "_I'll go to your room and get your clothes. Then we will figure out what happened to your dress and what happened last night," Cody said as he open the room door. _You are chicken shit, _he thought_._

Lou was lying on the bed. _Let's see what I can remember. I remember Kid lied to me about Margaret. Then he tried passing it off that I made him lie because I already thought the worst._ _ We all found out that Saunders wanted the book to get the gold shipment schedule. Saunders's ended up killing Margaret, but didn't get the book. _

_I decided to play Margaret to get the schedule, thanks to Cody because he pointed out 'It's Lou's neck, it makes it her decision.' Cody believes I can make my own decision. Hell, all of them, except Kid, treat me as an equal not a child._

_Saunders left a note telling me to meet at Twins Bluff, but that wasn't the meeting place._

_I was almost killed for that gold shipment schedule, but only by God's gift to Cody's great shot I wasn't. After he shot the shooter he gave me that wink and tip of the hat he normally reserves for the beautiful ladies in Rock Creek which made my stomach flutter. I always wondered what it felt like to receive his look and tip if the hat. _

_We came back to Ft. Kearny and decided to spend the night since it was already late after talking to the marshal about Saunders. Kid was trying to act like everything was fine between us because in his eyes they were. _

_When we were done with the marshal, outside the office Kid tried grabbing my arm to escort me over to saloon for dinner. I wouldn't have it and pulled my arm away. 'Lou?' he questioned. _

'_Don't touch me,' I exclaimed. 'I can't trust you.' My voice and heart were filled with sadness_.

_Cody had walked up next to Kid. 'Remember Kid, I told you she would find out you lied to her when I punched you,' Cody remarked with a knowing, upward twist to his mouth. _

_My heart raced as I heard Cody stand up for me, but my mind had other ideas._

_I turned and started in on Cody. 'You knew Kid was lying to me, Cody?! How could you keep that from me?' My anger was growing as I jabbed my finger at his well-developed chest. I cut a look at Kid, who had step back, out of my way. 'Smart boy', I thought as I turned my glare back on Cody. _

'_Lou, I didn't know for sure.'' Cody pleaded._

_Kid just stood off to the side, gloating at Cody. _

"_Honest, I swear, Lou. But you weren't looking when he was telling you that load of bull. If you could have seen Kid's face...' I couldn't take anymore and sharply cut Cody off. _

'_Great! Everyone now knows what a fool I am.' At that moment I wasn't really sure who I was more mad at. Cody for knowing Kid lied and keeping it a secret, or myself for letting Kid play me for a big fool. I couldn't take any more and stormed off._

'_Lou where are you going,' Kid called out._

'_Far from you,' I hollered back. Kid went to chase after me but Cody got in his way. _

_I ended up in the saloon forgetting I was dressed lady like, soldiers started asking to buy me drinks . I walked up to the bar asked for a whiskey. I threw back the shot as I started to wonder why it bothered me so much what Cody thought of me._

Back outside the hotel, Jimmy and Buck were having a rough time with Kid.

"Jimmy, let go of me and get outta my way," Kid yelled.

"Kid, "Jimmy said as he pushed Kid back on his backside.

"I've would have expected this from you Jimmy, but from Cody," Kid said mean spiritedly.

"You know KID," Jimmy's blood was boiling after Kid's comment to Lou, _if anyone else would have said what you said, I would have shot you. _ "I've kept my mouth and my opinions to myself. But that's not happening anymore," as he helped Kid up by the collar of his shirt. "You don't deserve her never did."

"You are right Jimmy, I don't deserve a whore. I deserve a lady." Kid spat back.

Jimmy, getting angrier at Kid, drove his body up against the side of a building, and slammed Kid's body into it.

"Call her that again and I'll forget we're friends," Jimmy seethed in Kid's face.

"Jimmy! Kid!" Buck shouted "Enough! Calm down both of you," He physically had to pull a raging Jimmy off of Kid and stand in between the two hotheads who wanted at each other's throats. "Kid, you're just mad that you got caught lying to Lou. And, she deserves an apology from you for your harsh word," Buck grunted as he struggled to hold Jimmy back. "If you claim to love her like you say you do, dam it, then be a man, Kid, and do the right thing."

Buck was quickly losing his patience with his two friends. He whirled on his other friend, "I said enough, Jimmy!" He managed to shove him back a couple steps. "Jimmy you should know Kid doesn't think straight, when it comes to Lou," Buck growled between ragged breaths. He was still shirtless and the sight of his well-toned bare chest made some of the proper ladies of Ft. Kearney gasp as they struggled not to sneak glances while pulling their young, wide eyed daughters away from the scene and more important, Buck's half naked state.

Kid turned and walked towards the saloon to get away from the thought of Lou and Cody as well as to get away from his other brothers who were telling him what he didn't want to hear.

Cody turned the key to Lou's room and found her trousers and shirt. He stood next to the room's dresser and looked out the window when he saw Jimmy throw Kid up against the wall.

_At least Jimmy's getting to give Kid a piece of his mind for what he said to Lou. _Cody thought to himself. _ Kid still looks pissed off. I hope he cools off some before we start heading home. I don't know how much of his nasty attitude I can take._

Cody slowly closed the door of Lou's room behind him and started towards his room when a young woman who worked the front desk ran into him.

"Excuse, me," Cody said as he tip his hat to her. He then noticed what she was carrying in her hands, Louise's dress.

"No, excuse me sir, I was just bringing the occupant of this room her clean clothes. I have so much work to get done and it is still only early morning."

"What do you mean, miss?" Cody's face wrinkled in confusion. The lady huffed that this man wanted more information.

"Well, Ms. McCloud, fainted last night and we brought her to her room. I put her in her bed and washed her clothes for her since it was covered in dirt and smelly from the saloon."

Cody was letting what the young lady just told him sink in. _But this was not her room, how did_ _she get in here._ The young lady still noticing a questionable look on Cody's face she continued irately.

"In the registration book this was the room number next to her name, so I had Jeffries use the master key to open the door, since she didn't have her key," she grumpily explained to Cody.

"Umm Miss, do you mind if I bring my fiancé's dress to her," trying to give a reason why he was asking her these questions.

She studied the blond haired man a moment, not quite sure if he was telling the truth or not. But finally she shrugged her shoulders; she had to get back downstairs. She handed the young man the folded dress, "Fiancé, you say? Well... here you go. There are more important matters I needed to tend to," as she checked the hall to make sure no one saw anything.

_It seems like I can't remember making love to Lou is because we didn't. I probably didn't even recognize her in the bed._ The look in Cody's eyes was full of sorrow._ I could just let her believe that we did! But, I can't lie to her. She'll probably be so thankful that we didn't. _

Cody knocked on the door. "Lou, it's Cody!"

Cody heard Lou turn the key to let him in. "Here, I'll stay out hereuntil you get dressed," he handed Lou her boy disguise. "Then when you're done I'll explain this," he shows her the folded clean dress he brought out from behind his back.

Lou big brown eyes got larger if that even possible at sight of the clean folded dress. "Cody you can come in and tell me while I get dressed it's not like you haven't seen me get dressed before."

_She had to say that. I don't know how I'm going to handle this. Ever since I thought I slept with Lou, I opened up my heart to her. Who am I kidding I opened my heart to her when she walked down Emma's step for the coming out party. But Kid, had already had claims on her._

_But, I've decided I want a chance with her. I think we could really have something. But I know she only sees me as a friend or as a brother,_ he thought as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Lou couldn't wait to find out what information Cody had as he handed her the shirt and trousers. "Cody go sit on the bed while I change behind the screen."

He did as he was told but he sat with his back to the screen so he wouldn't be tempted to look, not like he never snuck a peek before. "So was my dress in the room with my other clothes," Lou sounded panicky.

"No, Lou it wasn't in your room," Cody turned his head back toward the sound of Lou's voice out of instinct. He could see with his sneak peek that the sheet was fallen on the floor and Lou's naked shadow starting to wrap the binding around her chest. Cody's hand were sweating he was so enamored. He had never been envious of a piece of cloth before.

"Then where did you find it," Lou questioned peeking out from behind the screen.

"I ran into the lady who checked us in at the desk yesterday and I noticed in her hands was your dress neatly folded and cleaned," he watched Lou as she grab her shirt and threw it on. Cody noticed that the shirt just barely covered the swell of her rear as she walked out from behind the screen as he stood up.

"It seem that you fainted or passed out down in the lobby. Your room key was not on you, so she looked it up in the register. She had you brought up here. They must have mixed up the room numbers. She got you undressed and took your dress to be cleaned since it was so dusty and dirty. And I know by how hung over I've been I probably did not even notice you were here when I came in."

"Cody do you know what this means," Lou exclaimed happily as she ran and jumped into Cody's arms. She started peppering his face and cheeks with kisses.

Cody couldn't believe his luck. He had Lou in his arms, hell, he was holding her rear in his hands and she was kissing him, even if it was on the cheeks.

_Cody and I didn't do anything._ She thought happily and with some disappointment._ I can't believe he caught me, I thought for sure I was going to tackle him to the ground. I do wonder what a kiss from Cody would feel like. I could accidently kiss him._

She moved her kisses closer to his lips, until she captured his lips with the force of her own.

He pulled his head back to look at her. Staring into to her big brown eyes with his baby blue ones, he saw the lovin her eyes beheld. He couldn't hold back and claimed her lips with such aggressiveness that he was afraid she would pull away. But instead he was surprised to find her matching his passion and readily allowed his tongue the access he was desperately asking for.

Gently he placed Lou on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Cody could feel the effect that Lou was having on his ever growing manhood._ I should stop this before we go too far. Oh, good God Lou, you are not making this easy. _A groan escaped him as he ran his hand down the soft silken skin of her leg.

_I've never been kissed like this before, _Lou thought as she moaned into his mouth_. Your kisses are just like you, Cody, strong, loving, and soft. I can feel everything you feel for me. I should stop this but I don't know if I can with the blazing heat that I feeling between my legs. Oh my are those your fingertips running down my leg? _

Cody regaining his mind reluctantly pulled himself up, breaking their kisses. "Lou!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath while looking into her eyes, "I think we should stop this."

"I'm sorry Cody," she quickly dropped her eyes to the floor and got up and scampered back to the changing screen. _He does think that I'm easy._

_I am a stupid man. I just hurt her. I need to make her understand I don't want to rush this._ "Lou please, come out and talk to me." He gently pleads.

"It's alright Cody! It was a mistake! I know you...," as she was buttoning her pants.

He couldn't let her think like that. Cody strode across the room and quickly recaptured her lips, mid-sentence.

"Lou," He rasped between ragged breaths, "I want you more than humanly possible." Cody tried to gain a semblance of control, but couldn't as his words come pouring out in a rush. "I fell in love with you back at your coming out party. I know everyone thought I was joking when I said 'Kid who,' but I wasn't. I just never thought in my wildest dreams that I...that I actually had a chance at your heart."

"Cody you are so sweet, but I saw the look when you stopped kissing me."

_Lou I know you don't see the incredible woman that you are. How many women would have survived Wicks, and then learn to trust and love a few boys you never knew before. You scrimp and save so you can give your siblings the family they loss. You stand up against Indians, outlaws, and hell even saving our lives on occasions,_ he grinned._ You are a beautiful woman, with a heart full of love, and more courage than a tiger, _Cody thought to himself nervously wondering why Lou would want to love him.

"Lou. I don't know what you think you saw, but that look was because I didn't want to stop. I want to court you, Lou. Will you give me a chance to win your heart?"

"But are you sure you want to try with me? I mean you know I'm...well to put it nicely I'm used!"

"Don't let me hear you say that again about yourself," he growled with passion as he tilted her chin up to him. Cody feelings of nervousness for Lou returned. "You are a beautiful lady who makes me afraid that I could never be man enough for you," he claimed her kiss swollen lips again.

Coming up for air he said, "Now I'm going to let you get ready so we can head back home," he smirked, _and give me a chance to regain my composure_.

After having a sarsaparilla at the bar, Kid walked out hoping not to run into Jimmy and

Buck again. The heavens must have been on Kid's side because Buck and Jimmy were nowhere to be found.

Kid knowing he needed some supplies for the ride back to Rock Creek headed to general store.

Once inside he picked up some extra tact, and bullets. He had felt bad for ripping Buck's favorite purple shirt and found a nice striped blue one to replace it. With his hands being almost full he turned and almost knocked over a bottle of whiskey, but thankfully caught it before it hit the floor and broke.

Studying the bottle of liquor in his hand, Kid thought to himself,_ 'How am I going to travel back home with Cody and Lou. _His eyes roved over the big, black, brick letters that read 'Whiskey.'_ That might just do the trick. God knows my father forgot many things drinking this, _He reasoned in his mind. The next thing Kid knew he had a bottle of whiskey add to the supply list.

Cody was waiting for Lou in the lobby of the hotel.

"Cody you didn't need to wait for me. I'm not that hung over!"

"I didn't need too, but I wanted to." '_Besides if I ran into Kid,' _Cody thought, '_I might just kill him or I might just shake his hand and say thanks because he just killed whatever chance he had left in your romance story.' _

"Ready to go," Cody asked.

Lou shrugged her shoulders. "Cody we don't need to tell the others about what happened. Kid's going to think the worst no matter what we say. We both know what happened; I think we should keep it to ourselves."

"You're probably right, Lou. But if Jimmy pulls his Colts out on me, or Buck hangs me over a pit of snake, I'm spilling the beans." Lou lets out a small giggle.

"That is a beautiful scene," Cody leaned in and whispered in Lou's ear.

"The start of the day is always pretty and peaceful," Lou said walking out of the hotel.

"Yeah, that too, but I meant your smile."

Lou blushed and then pushed Cody toward the livery.

As Cody and a giggling Lou walked into the livery Jimmy, Kid, and Buck, dressed in his new cotton shirt, were waiting for the two riders.

"If you two are ready to depart, we should get going," Kid vehemently said as he bumped Cody's shoulder as he vaulted onto Katy and headed out of Ft Kearney.

_This is going to be a long ride home, _Cody thought,_ and we still have to spend a night out under the stars even if we have good weather._

It was a very long day in the saddle. Everyone was leaving Kid alone, and Cody was being extremely quiet for Cody. When any one of the boys were on a ride with Cody one could expect that Cody would have stories and not give a person a moments rest, but since last night's story had to do with Lou, Cody was not telling stories or answering question.

The riders had taken this route a thousand times and knew the best place to stop for the night. It was a nice open area off the main road and a stream not far from the open space. They all pulled a halt. Kid still in a foul mood and not wanting to look at Lou, went to get firewood. Lou took the horses to the stream, leaving only a quiet Cody with Jimmy and Buck setting up camp.

"You know, Cody, not that I don't mind the break, but you've been extremely silent. So what happened between you and Lou last night?" Jimmy bluntly asked as he came to stand next to his friend.

Cody stared at Jimmy's eyes, knowing he wasn't going to give in at all and would have to end up telling him.

Buck walked over to them. "Does Lou remember anything?"

_Buck at least asked about what happened in a nice way, _Cody thought.

"Not much," Cody supplied. "She remembers fighting with Kid." He looked off in the direction he saw him go.

"Did she say what they were fighting about?" Jimmy's tone held a slight edge of anger.

"Something about ladies not drinking in a bar," Cody's words trailed off as he stared in the direction of the stream where Lou was watering their horses. He sighed, "Kid doesn't even realize what he had in Lou. She's a finer lady than most back in Rock Creek, hell, aside from Emma and Rachel she is one of the finest women I know."

"Judging by that look in your eye and sound of your voice, I'd swear you're in love with Lou." Jimmy studied his friend intently.

"If you must know the truth, yes, I have feelings for Lou. Had them for a long time. But when we thought we...well, I opened my heart to her."

"Wait a minute, you think you had... with Lou?," Buck questioned with an arch of eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought," Cody's eyes deflated. "Long story short, Lou passed out in the lobby and they had my room number as hers. They lady in the hotel undressed her, to clean her dress, and put her in bed. I was way too intoxicated to even noticed Lou was in bed with me."

"But you wanted to be what exactly with Lou," Buck questioned.

"It is only fair that I articulate my intentions to you, her brothers," Cody stood taller and removed his hat.

"You better not articulate about Lou like you do other ladies you articulate about, Cody. I'd hate to have to scalp you," Buck replied as unsheathed his knife and ran a finger over the razor sharp blade.

Cody put up his hands saying "No, no. I think you have the wrong impressions. I would like to court Lou."

Jimmy winked at Buck then pulled out his colt, "I'm giving you a 10 second head start Cody, and then I'll come shooting."

"Come on guys," Cody said backing away not sure if he really should run or not. "I already asked her if we could court and she said yes... she said yes," he stammered as he tripped over his feet.

Jimmy and Buck busted out laughing.

"We are sorta joshing ya, Cody," Jimmy smiled. "But just remember if you hurt her..." Jimmy pointed his gun at his friend for emphasis.

"That's right, if you hurt her..." Buck waved his long knife in front of Cody.

"Believe me Jimmy, Buck, if I hurt her, I give you both permission to do more than throw me into a wall," Cody replied while staring at Kid who was walking back into camp.

Dinner was not much more than Jimmy making beans. Conversation stayed away from Kid because every time he did say something there was a nasty tone in the voice. Jimmy and Buck were giving Cody an eye because it wasn't a confidant Cody that they were used to seeing.

_God, she's sitting there so beautiful, _Cody thought to himself. _ When the breeze is blowing, it picks up her hair off her sun kissed face, she looks adorable. I would love to go for a walk with her and away from the others. Do I have the nerve to ask her? I think she would smile more if Kid wasn't around. If I asks her will she say no because Kid is here. There is only one way you're going to find out._

_Cody's been sneaking glances at me when he thinks I'm not noticing. _Lou tried to hide the small smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth._ He doesn't know this but I can feel his stares even without catching him. He's thinking about something. Look at his cute little worried brow. Look at him straightening his clothes; he always wants to look appropriate. Oh, my he's standing before me, and he's staring at me. _

Lou puts down her plate.

Cody stood before Lou, with his hat in his hands. His palms were uncharacteristically sweaty and his cheeks a little flushed. "Lou, Louise, would you care to take a walk with me down by the stream?"

Lou blushed, while accepting Cody's hand and allowed him to pull her up for their walk. Kid sat, sulking at the idea of Lou and Cody. Jimmy squatted as he stirred the coals of the fire, "Not so fast Cody, you need a chaperone," Jimmy's lips pulled up at the corners.

"Now hold on, Jimmy. We don't need no chaperone." Cody stated.

"Cody's right. Besides I can take care of myself just fine, Jimmy. I don't need a chaperone. I'll have my gun."

"Nope, sorry Lou! Cody knows the reason, if he wants to court you properly, society says, chaperone," Jimmy replied with a full out grin. He loved giving Cody a hard time.

"When have you ever cared what society says, Jimmy," Lou spat back. "Now leave us be...last I checked I'm an adult, and able to hold my own."

"Yeah, but the two of you still get a chaperone." Buck replied with his trademark crooked grin.

"Hell, Cody's sure gonna need one, since you started acting like a wanton woman." Kid shouted. "Don't look so shocked, Lou. Did you really think the chaperone was for you? A woman like you doesn't need one. It's for Cody, so you don't take advantage of him." His last biting remark was laced with venom.

Lou whirled around, "It takes one to know one, Kid. At least I didn't whore myself out for a book of poems." Lou spoke with wrath and walked away pulling a very irate Cody along with her.

Jimmy looked to Buck, who knew Jimmy wanted to talk to Kid and went to check on the horses, then turned and looked at Kid. "Do you really want to lose Lou even as a friend? Because the way you're speaking to her, she's going to kill you."

"Look Jimmy, I don't need advice from you! I can't believe this is happening all because of a stupid little book of poems," Kids voice trailed off into a whisper.

"It's not because of a book of poems it's because you lied," Jimmy rebutted back sitting against his saddle.

Kid got up and walked over to his saddle bag grabbed something out of it and walked away. "Like I said I don't need your advice," Kid hollered in Jimmy direction.

'_I can't believe I'm losing Lou because of this.' _Kid stopped and looked at the bottle._ Why can't I just apologize to Lou? That's all I want to do every time I open my mouth, but then the picture of her naked and in bed with Cody pops into my head making me mad all over again. Maybe I can drink the picture from my head; it made my father forget many things.' _He opened the bottle and put it towards his mouth and took a sip like he didn't want it. '_How can she do that with Cody? She belongs with me. It was our 'dance' together.' _He thought, as he took a bigger swig of whiskey and leaned back against a log.

Kid woke with an urgency to use the bathroom. It was not quite dawn yet. His vision was still blurred as he knocked his hand against an almost empty bottle of whiskey. "Oh ya!" His head was hurting at the moment, "I'd might still need you," as he grabbed the bottle and went to find a bush to relieve himself.

After relieving himself Kid walked noisily back to the campsite with the bottle still in hand. Thinking that this was a good time to talk to Lou, he stumbles his way over to her. "Lou," he whispered. "Lou," he tried again.

"What do you want? It's not even morning," Lou said, rolling over away from him.

"To forgive you," as Kid pulled her to him and kissed her.

Lou was still dreaming about her walk with one William F. Cody, letting herself get caught in the kiss thinking it was Cody. When she opened her eyes, she smacked Kid in the face and exclaimed. "Kid, you're drunk!" Waking everyone else up and scrambling to her though she was mad as hell at Kid she couldn't help feeling that she caused him to get drunk."I'll get water from the stream to make coffee," she voiced softly.

"That's great the whore going to water, but I think I'll stick to the rest of this bottle," not speaking to anyone in particular.

Getting up, Cody kicked Kid's outstretched legs out of the way, "you know it's against policy to be drinking on the job. Think about how you're making the company look, Kid. " Cody said with an air of disgust as his eyes follow Lou to the stream and remembering their time together last night.

"_I love you, William," Lou moaned as Cody unleashed on-slough of kisses that made the kissing in the hotel room seem like nothing._

_In that moment all that Cody needed to was to feel and taste her. "I love you too, Louise McCloud. God, I loved you, too." He captured her lips while his hands roamed all over her body. 'Louise, if you want me to stop this you have to stop me,' he thought to himself. 'But with your moans and your own aggressive kisses, you're not giving me that impression.'_

Lou groaned into his mouth,_ 'Oh my Cody, your lips and your tongue are making me wonder how pleasurable they would be somewhere else. Your soft, strong, hands are everywhere around me. Please let me know you want this, as much as I do. _ _ Feeling Cody jump as she ran her hands across his chest, made Lou pull back thinking that Cody doesn't want this. 'I'm sorry if I being too forward.'_

"_I want you Louise McCloud more than anything right now. I have a craving desire to know what the woman I love smells and tastes like. But I know we just said we loved each other and that enough..."_

'_Seeing the desire, need and the love in Cody's eyes for Louise, she starts her passionate kisses that lead to a dance by the stream as old as time. _

Seeing where Cody's eyes were looking, Kid smirked while trying to get himself standing.

"Cody at least I don't need to get promiscuous woman drunk to 'dance' with me. Lou did that on her own free will."

Something snapped inside Cody and with the speed of a striking rattler he helped Kid up with a handful of shirt. "You know nothing," Cody growled out as he threw the first punch.

Lou returned from the stream with fresh water just in time to witness Cody's fist connecting with Kid's jaw.

Jimmy and Buck jumped up and tried to separate the two. Jimmy and Buck thought they should just hold back Cody as Lou ran to try to hold back a drunken Kid.

"Kid calm down," Lou tried to soothe Kid.

"No Cody's got to learn he can't touch another man's property. And you have to learn not to 'dance' with anyone except me," as Kid smacked her across the face with such force that it knocked Lou to the ground.

Cody saw Kid hit Lou hard and he struggled like a wild man to free himself from Buck's and Jimmy's firm grip and ran to Lou's side. He didn't even notice that Kid pulled his colt out. All he was aware of was the women he loved beside him; it took several moments to even realize that a shot rang out.

Buck and Jimmy, seeing what Kid was about to do, quickly jumped up and rushed to restrain him.

"Take that! Cody," Kid shouted, not really realizing he just shot Cody in the back.

"Kid, No!," Jimmy screamed! "What the hell are you thinking?"

Buck deftly got ahold of Kid's arm and wrestled the still smoking gun away from Kid as Jimmy delivered a fierce right hook, knocking Kid out cold.

"Buck go and get me some..." His words were cut off by a death curdling scream.

"Jimmy, Buck! Help! Cody's been shot," Lou cried out in terror.

Not wasting a second, Buck was beside Cody who was now slumped over in Lou's lap, while Jimmy tied up Kid.

"Are you hurt, Lou." Buck asked, as he examined Cody's wound.

"No, I'm okay. Cody...Cody's going to be alright, isn't he, Buck." Her voice shook with emotion.

Buck looked into Lou's large brown eyes, he owed her the truth. "I don't know, Lou."

Kneeling beside his friend and one who was like a brother, Jimmy ventured to ask, "How bad is it?"

"We need to get him to a doc and soon. The best I can do is clean the wound and bind it, he's losing blood."

"Hold on Cody! We're going to get you back to Rock Creek were Dr. Banes can take care of you," Lou spoke softly with Cody's blood on her hands and shirt and tears falling from her eyes

"Jimmy, look in Cody's saddle bag, mine too, I need shirts. It's all we have for cloth. And bring back some water." Buck instructed.

"Jimmy," Lou called out, "I have some cloth in my saddle bag, as well."

By the time Jimmy returned, Buck and Lou had worked Cody's shirt off and started cleaning the wound, as Cody groaned in obvious pain.

"Hang in there, Cody." Buck spoke softly as he worked.

"It'll be alright,." Lou soothed, as she stroked his sweat soaked hair. "We're going to get you back to Rock Creek; you're going to be as good as new." Tears were falling again.

Once bandaged and with a clean shirt on, Buck and Jimmy went to work on a makeshift stretcher to pull Cody on.

Cody moaned, pain etched his face as the two other men situated their friend as comfortable as possible, then they started for home; Time was of the essence. It took a little longer to get back to Rock Creek with the stretcher and Cody. They had to take several stops to make sure that Cody's bleeding did start back up.

Buck had informed Lou that on each of the stops it would be good for her to talk to him, make sure Cody wasn't getting delirious, or losing consciousness.

On one of the stops, Lou was wiping a cool wet rag on Cody's forehead, and tentatively asked, "Cody, I would love to hear about what you were nervous to tell me about."

Trying to pull his baby blue eyes open to meet her big doe brown ones, "I don't know, it's really only a dream." Cody coughed and tried to hide the blood that he spit up from Lou.

"No, I would love to hear your dream," she begged with a small smile and love in her eyes. Discreetly she wiped a tear from her cheek when she noticed the telltale crimson stains on his full lips. _This can't be good he coughing up blood. He's probably in so much pain and trying to hide it from me. This is my entire fault._

Looking into Lou's eye's Cody could see it was useless to try to hide the blood from her. He could tell by the expression she wore and the tears that hovered on her soft brown lashes that Lou was blaming herself. He couldn't handle seeing her tears. Then and there he opened his heart to this beautiful woman before him and shared with her the one thing he had never shared with another living soul. "Well you know how it was always a dream to come out west. I figured that there are many people who would love to see the west but don't have the courage to do it. So I was thinking of bring west to the east."

"That is a great idea, Cody. Kind of like a circus of the west," Lou replied hoping that Cody would get to see his dream come true. At each stop, Lou would talk about his idea and how he could have shooting contests, and offer up favorite foods of the west," _maybe this will make him smile,_ "...like Jimmy's beans, Cody. Remember how they were always your favorite?" Lou laughed for the first time since the tragic event. It earned her a tiny glimmer of a smile that reached those crystal blue eyes she so loved.

Things continued in this manner, Lou talking of his Wild West show until they pulled into Rock Creek. They all knew from the amount of blood Cody was coughing up, he needs to get to Doc Banes office fast. Cody was already starting to slip in out of wakefulness. The pain was starting to claim him and pull him into dark unconsciousness.

While Buck and Lou were seeing to Cody, Jimmy hauled Kid over to Teaspoon's office.

So Jimmy took Kid to Teaspoons office.

Jimmy walked into Teaspoon's office, pushing a woe some Kid through the door.

"What's this, Jimmy," Teaspoon asked, pointing to a tied up Kid.

"Long story short, Kid got drunk and shot Cody in the back," Jimmy said in disgust. "Lou and Buck took Cody over to Doc's office as we speak.

"Lordy, Lord." The older man shook his head. "Tell me son, how bad is it?"

"Teaspoon, it's looking bad." Jimmy grabbed up the keys to the jail, opened the doors wide, yanked Kid by his shirt collar and shoved him inside. "I brought _him _here to lock up."

Jimmy's eyes bore into Kid, "I swear, Kid if Cody dies..."

Teaspoon broke in before things got out of hand, "Jimmy, Just cool down a moment, will ya!"

"Teaspoon I would never of shot Cody if I was in my right mind. I swear it." Kid pleaded. "No matter what happens between us I still think of him as a brother."

"Now son," Teaspoon said moving closer to the cell, "I know, but l'm disappointed in you. I've only caught you drinking once, and that was because your brother took you. Now, I need to check on a few things and I'll be back. Jimmy, come with me."

Teaspoon and Jimmy stepped out of the marshal's office. Teaspoon turned s and looked Jimmy directly in the eye, "Now I'm guessing there more to the story. You mind filling me in."

"Yeah it a long story, with Lou wrapped in the middle of it," Jimmy frowned.

Meanwhile Lou and Buck brought Cody into Doc Banes office. He was the only other person who knew of Lou's secret outside of the express family.

"Lou, Buck, what happened to Cody," Doc Banes questioned, as he reached for some surgical scissors and started cutting away the cotton binding.

Lou just stared at Cody as Doc slowly removed the bloody dressing. She was intent on watching his chest rise and fall with each labored breath he took in.

"He was shot in the back, we cleaned the wound but didn't get the bullet out," Buck supplied the good doctor.

"Well now, let me take a good look at him. I'm going to ask you both to wait out on the porch until I'm finished examining him."

Lou went over to the table Cody was lying on. "Cody, Buck and I are going to be right outside those doors," she whispered to him. "You have to fight, Cody. Your dream is waiting for you along with me," as Lou kissed Cody tenderly on the cheek.

Back outside the marshal's office, Jimmy was relaying the terrible turn of events. "Teaspoon as soon as Kid hit Lou, Cody had inhuman strength and wrestled away from me and Buck and raced to Lou's side to check on her. That's when Kid took out his gun and shot Cody."

"Merciful God!" Teaspoon exclaimed.

"Teaspoon, I had to knock Kid out, because I don't think he knew what he did," Jimmy looked at his hand he knocked out Kid with._ I can't believe Kid could shoot any of us, we're family, brothers or so we thought. _

Buck and a troubled, Lou, silently walked up to Teaspoon and Jimmy.

"How is Cody doing," Teaspoon asked in a fatherly way?

"Doc's with him right now, examining him," Buck answered. But no one was looking at Buck they were all watching Lou who couldn't even bring herself to look at any of them.

"That's good. Doc'll know what Cody needs and fix him up, like new." Teaspoon responded with a positive tone he prayed was believable.

"He's coughing up blood Teaspoon," whispered a desolate Lou, looking at the tip of her boots. "I'm going back, Buck. I want to be there when Doc comes out."

Jimmy, Buck, and Teaspoon, were giving each other the knowing eye. Someone should always be around Lou, especially now. So they all followed her back to Doc's. It was still about an hour longer before Doc Banes came out to talk to Lou and Buck. By this time, though, word had reached his whole express family, everyone was waiting on the porch; except kid.

"Teaspoon, Rachel, Lou, boys," Doc acknowledged, while drying his hand on a towel.

Taking the fatherly charge, Teaspoon spoke up. "How is he Doc?" '_I'm hoping it not that bad. Right now, I don't know if our family could take another death, so soon after losing Ike,' _he thought.

"It's not good, Teaspoon. It appears that the bullet is lodged in his left lung, causing blood to slowly fill his lungs. I'm afraid it's like this; he's drowning. But if I go in and try to remove the bullet I won't have time to closes the hole and he will die quicker."

"Merciful God! Does he know?"

"Yes, and he wants to talk to each of you before I go into remove the bullet." Gaspe and tears were falling from most of the faces there.

Wiping the tears from her face, Rachel turned to the others, "I'd like to go in first!" Rachel placed her hand on Louise's shoulder and pushed her chest out and pulled her shirt down a little lower. Walking to the door she paused, took in a deep breath as Teaspoon opened the door. He ran a thumb under her eye to get the last tear that escaped down her cheek.

She slowly walked into the room. "How's my best customer doing, the dinner table is not the same without you. I always seem to have left overs without you." Rachel tried to sound cheery, but faltered as soon as she saw Cody's bright blue eyes.

"Rachel," Cody smiled, "you definitely give a dying man something to smile about." _ How could I not help notice her pretty eyes, now puffy? She's been crying because of me. I have to make her smile. _

"Oh Cody," a few more tears escaped from her eyes as she sat next to him taking his hand within hers.

"Don't cry Rachel, I love you like my own sister and want the best for you." Cody coughed and spit a little bit of blood out. Rachel jumped out of her seat and grabbed a cloth for Cody.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you when you first arrived at the station. But when you put me in my place, well it made me really think of women as more than playthings. For that I have to thank you." _I know I would never have had a chance with Lou with that attitude towards women._ Cody thought, but left unsaid.

"Cody you are a good man that shouldn't have to leave this world yet! You are a part of my family in here," placing her hand over her heart. "If the child I lost would have lived, I would of hoped he had your taste for adventure and your heart. I love you, Cody," Rachel quickly ran out of the room in tears._ I haven't even stopped crying at night from the loss of Ike. How am I going to deal and help the family through the loss of Cody? _

"Rachel!" Teaspoon called out, but she ran to her house, open and slammed the door shut.

"Teaspoon, I wasn't one of the five that started with the express, but I think I should go next," somberly Noah spoke and put his hand on Teaspoon should.

"Alright Son, if you want to go next." Noah pulled off his hat, bowed down and duck his head through the door.

"Hey there Cody, how are you doing?" _That's the best I can come up with._ "It's going to be hard without you around the station."

"Nay I figure you'll have more free time from not having to tell me to do my chores." Cody's voice started to sound faint at the end of his sentence. A fit of coughs wrack him as he tried wet his mouth so he could say his next sentence. "Noah, I know we always didn't see eye to eye on things, but I want you to know, I'm proud to know you and call you my brother."

"Cody we always didn't see eye to eye on things because you are a dreamer, you always looked for the good in things. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you," Noah quietly replied as he clasped his hand over Cody's one last time, and then walked towards the door.

"Noah," Cody called out, his voice growing raspy. Take care of yourself."

Noah, replaced his hat upon his head, then turned and tipped it at his brother, "I'll sure try, Cody. You do the same," as a tear slipped from Noah's eye.

As soon as Noah came out, he heard "When are you all going to learn. I ain't no kid. I can see Cody." Jesse scrambled away from Jimmy's grip and ran into the Doc office. Jesse's motion brought him quickly into Cody's room. He focused his eyes in the darker room and saw Cody lying on the bed.

"You know Jesse, you shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up," Cody lectured. "Take it from me; you only get to be young once."

"Cody, does it hurt," his big blue eyes were glistening not prepared to see someone he close to shot.

"Yes!"

"What's it like?"

"What is what like, Jesse?"

"Dying! Are you seeing those who passed before you, like Ike?"

"No not yet, but I am dying slowly right now!"

"I wanted to … tell ya I'll miss you Cody. I think without you around I be in more trouble because Rachel and Teaspoon they won't be on your case."

"Jesse I know we are not your really family but Rachel, Teaspoon, well they love you like a son. Listen to them you can learn a lot from them."

"I'll try Cody." He left the room before Cody could see him cry.

Meanwhile still outside Doc's office, Lou was pacing back and forth. _Well he wants to say goodbye to everyone before Doc pulls the bullet out and kills him quick. If I don't go in there he wouldn't be able to say goodbye and still be here. But then again Doc says his lungs are slowly filling with blood._ She wiped a tear from her eye._ He told me he fell in love with me when I walked down the steps in my coming out party. And he said he wished he was there when we took on Lambert. I still have that dress, would he want to see me in it? Would it make him happy?_ She stopped pacing and let the tears run down her face as she ran away from the Doc's office.

"Lou," Jimmy called out to her but she didn't turn around.

"I'll go," Buck whispered after Noah came out._ Why is our family just getting smaller? First my brother Ike, now Cody. _Buck thought as he swallowed back the aching pain in his heart. He mustered up strength and dragged himself into the familiar exam room to say goodbye to another brother.

"How is everyone, Buck?"

"Sad. We all didn't think we would part with another member of the family so soon."

"How is she?"

Buck, knowing the "she" in question was Lou, replied in his gentle way, "Quiet, and letting tears fall when she thinks no one is watching. I guess she's like the rest of us."

"Buck, I wanted to thank you for teaching so much about Indians way of life. I'm also sorry for our advancement on to your lands and taking away your family's way of life. Hezekiah Horn did show me what progress is doing to your people. I wanted to say sorry, my brother."

Buck was speechless. Sometimes Cody could open his mouth and the wrong words would come out. "Cody, it's not your fault. I know in the beginning of the express you didn't respect my beliefs or understand them, but you learned over time and that is all I could ask for." His words to his dying brother brought back the memory of when Cody stole his medicine pouch and what he and his other express brothers did to Cody to make everything right with the spirits. Buck and Cody couldn't stop the laughter of that day. Cody closed his eyes to ease the stress he was putting on his body. "Ride Safe, P'AH-BE, my brother." Tears spilled down Buck's cheek as he turned and left the Doc's office.

As Buck stepped back outside with the remainder of his family, he spotted Lou walking back towards them with a package bundle under her arms.

Stepping up onto the porch, Lou looked up at Teaspoon with sad, puffy red eyes. "I'd like to see Cody next," she spoke hesitantly, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

Teaspoon nodded, "Go on."

Lou paused as Doc held the door for her, "Doc, I'd ... I'd like to ask a favor, "She couldn't meet his compassionate eyes, knowing if she did tears would start to fall once more.

"What is it, Louise?"

"I'd like to use a spare room, if you don't mind," her hand moved to fidget with the package she carried.

"Here, Lou, come follow me," Doc Banes stated.

Doc led Lou into his supply room. "Here, this should do, Louise."

Lou thanked the doctor and quickly changed into the dress that Cody said he would have liked to have seen her in, when they were on their walk down by the stream.

"_You know Lou I've only seen you in a handful of dresses, and you are beautiful in every one, but Jimmy, Buck, and Noah, said none of them can compare to the saloon dress you were wearing."_ It hung perfectly off her shoulders, and as a final touch she put her hair up and slid a feather into her brown tresses.

_I'm not going to cry or show how sorry I am for all of this, _Lou thought,as she sashayed into the room trying to be a confident, alluring, and charming. "You once told me you'd loved to see me in this dress," she said while placing an artificial smile on her face.

Cody rolled his head over towards the door and forced his eyes open upon hearing his love's sensual voice. He took in her appearance, he pulled himself up, and tried to straighten himself up for the gorgeous site in front of him. "Have I died and gone to heaven already? Cause I'm staring at an angel!"

Lou saw that Cody was trying to get to his feet. "Whoa, there Cody," she ran to his side, easing him back down while adjusting the pillow behind his back so he could more comfortably sit up. "I'm sure Doc Banes told you to take it easy," she scolded.

"My mother always told me to stand when a beautiful woman walks into a room. And you are beautiful, if not intoxicating. Now, I see what Jimmy was talking about, I should be glad I'm dying instead of living in the bunkhouse knowing how attractive you are."

"Don't say that, I wish you were not dying," a couple tears slipped down her cheeks. Cody gently brushes her tears away with his thumb and pulled her to sit on the side of his bed.

He cupped her faced with his hands and brushed his lips with hers at first and then Lou

gave in and gave Cody the access his mouth was looking for. Then Cody had to pull away because of the lack of oxygen he was getting.

"I'm sorry Cody. Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me Lou. You are so distracting I've just forgot about my wound for a minute."

"How can you say I didn't hurt you. I caused all of this." Lou threw her hand in the air and started rambling. "I shouldn't have put on a dress. How many times does it take for me to learn bad things happen when I put on a dress?"

"This is not your fault. And as for you causing bad things to happen when wearing a dress... "

He was cut off by Lou. "How can you say that; do I have to give examples : okay 14 Wicks, the tea party Tyler Dwitt, this dress Lambert, Willow Springs, Hopkins, playing Margaret you getting shot, do you need more," as her tears now running freely down her face.

Cody was getting angered by her blaming herself for everything, instead of those who did the horrible act to her. Cody grabbed her by the shoulders. "You did not cause this. Kid, the drunkin', fool did this."

"Cody, I don't want you to die and leave me," as a tear or two slipped down her cheeks. "I don't know how I'm going to survive not feeling your body close to mine again", she blushed.

Cody scooted himself over on the bed he was laying on. "Come here, Lou," Cody patted the spot right next to him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lou whispered.

"Louise, I love you and you won't hurt me by laying right next to me." He snuggled his arms around Lou's waist. "I always dreamed what it was like to have the woman I love sleeping in my arms. It's perfect." Lou gently placed a kiss on Cody's lips before wrapping her arms around Cody.

"You're right Cody, this is perfect," Lou sighed as she settled close to him. The young couple closed their eyes and drifted to sleep in each other's arms remembering their shared passion and love for one another.

Once Lou heard Cody's breathing deepen and steady, she knew sleep finally claimed him and reluctantly left his side for the last time. Quickly she change back into Lou, then walked over and gave Cody a light kiss on the lips. "I love you, Billy Cody! Sweet dreams, goodbye my love," Lou whispered as tear drops fell from her eyes, and then she quickly exited.

"He's resting right now," Lou announced to the others and quickly left for the bunkhouse with the bundle she arrived with and a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Teaspoon poked his head in and saw that Cody was resting just as Lou said. "You know, Cody, you turned into one hell of a good man, instead of the cocky boy who first showed up in Sweetwater," which brought a memory to Teaspoon.

'_You for instance what is your name,' Teaspoon bent down to get a hold of Cody's eyes._

_Cody raised his head and stared Teaspoon in the eye. 'Cody, William F. Cody. Billy if you like,' as Cody turned his head to the side._

'_I don't like,' as he grabbed Cody chin to stare him in the eye. "You think you're pretty hot stuff, don't ya.'_

_Cody flashed his beautiful smile, which made most girls blush, 'Yep.'_

'_Cowpies,' Teaspoon spoke in a voice that showed he was not impressed. Cody took his rifle and shot down the rope that was holding a large bundle of hay. It was over fifty yards away. 'You don't need to impress me, Cody, I'd ain't goin' to be the one chasing ya. Out here you don't stand and fight. You run and you run like hell,' Teaspoon was staring Cody directly in the eye. This time he directed his saying at Cody 'You run like hell.'_

Teaspoon heard some moans coming from Cody, "how are you feeling, son?"

"Teaspoon, you look like you were far away somewhere."

"I was thinking about when I first meet you. You were so full of yourself, but you have turned into one fine man."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me to run instead of fight."

"Don't. You were protecting family, there is nothing more important than that," Teaspoon ran his fingers through his hair.

Cody wanted to sit up straighter and flinched at the pain as Teaspoon came and gave him a hand. "Teaspoon, I wanted to thank you for everything you taught us, even though I seemed to give you a hard time most of the time."

Teaspoon smiled "Well, it's always a person's favorite that gives them a hard time. Like I said when we were fighting the Pikes, you boys have grown into great men and I couldn't be prouder."

.

"It's because of you, Teaspoon. Thank you for being my second father. I love you," as his eyes were watering along with Teaspoons.

"Speaking of family Teaspoon, I want to see Kid, can you make that happen? I just needed to talk to him Teaspoon."

"I'd might be able to handle that as long as it's just talk." Teaspoon turned to walk out the door.

"Teaspoon, what's going to happen to Kid," Cody asked.

"I don't know, son. That's going to be left to a judge to decide," he replied walking back towards Cody. "Probably anything from jail to hanging."

"Thanks for everything Teaspoon! Can you do one other thing for me?"

"Sure son!"

"Watch over Lou. I know she's blaming herself for all of this."

"You really love her," it wasn't a question, more of a statement from Teaspoon.

"More than any dying man should because it will bring her more pain and that's the last thing I want to do her."

"We are all family and will look after her. I'll go and see if you can't talk to Kid."

Teaspoon stepped out onto the porch, "He wants to talk to Kid. Jimmy, why don't you go in there and talk to him a bit."

Jimmy had been standing on the porch in the same position. His arms were folded across his chest, his hat lowered so it was hard to look into his eyes, trying to pull himself away from the pain. Jimmy just shook his head at Teaspoon.

Jimmy walked into Cody's room pulling one of his Colts out and checked the ammo.

"You know, Jimmy, I told you to do more than throw me up against the wall if I ever hurt Lou, but I'm already dying, no need to shoot me" Cody said as he watched Jimmy check his gun.

"Nay, I thought you might want to use this when you talk to Kid," Jimmy snickered.

"Nice idea but, he's still family, besides Lou already blames herself for all of this, and killing Kid would be one more thing she'd feel she caused."

Jimmy mouth turned up at the corners, "she probably would. So what was in the bundle she'd brought in with her?"

"A dress and you were right no dress can compare to the saloon outfit."

"Damn she still has that dress!"

"Jimmy, she's going to need someone to look after her and you have been my best friend." Cody's baby blues were staring into his honey brown eyes. "Will you look after her for me? I know you love her, hell I know you love her more to give her up then make her a target, but I know you'll never hurt her."

"You know I never expected Ike to go first, and I always thought I would be next. Never did I think it would be you. Remember the big old grizzle, from Grace's Brothel."

"Yes, Bart wasn't it?"

"I thought that night was going to be our last. But I was glad to know if we died that night... I would have died alongside a friend and a brother."

"Hickok, what are you getting at?" Cody was irritated he hadn't answered him yet.

"I will watch out for her, but just like when she was Kid's, I won't take my brother's girl."

"Well, I won't be living and she won't be my girl anymore. You are my brother who will treat her how she deserves to be treated and will keep her safe."

"Yeah and what happens when someone comes looking for 'Wild Bill' and uses her to get to me."

"She'll kill them. You know she can hold her own."

"I won't promise you anything Billy. But I will watch out for her for you!"

"That's all I can ask for." Cody and Jimmy both gave a nod of the head to one another and their silent goodbye.

Teaspoon knocked on Cody's door with Kid in tow. They walked in as Jimmy was coming out, saying, "Ride Safe, Billy!" closing the door behind him.

"Cody," Teaspoon said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Teaspoon, can I talk to Kid alone," Cody asked.

"Well I should be with him at all times, but I guess I can wait outside the door. Just knock on the wall when you're done."

"Cody, I was drunk you know I would never have shot you if I wasn't drunk."

"Yea I figured if you weren't drunk I would be dead. Well the only reason, I really wanted to talk to you is to tell you that you lost Lou for good. She won't forgive you. Live with that."

"Cody, you live with the fact you won't have her either."

"Kid, remember when I punched you out for lying to her about the book of poems. I told you she would find out and we would help her pick up the pieces. Family looks out for family but I guess you never learned that, but don't worry about Lou she'll be fine and far from you, because you will mostly likely hang for murder." Cody banged on the walk for Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon, can get him the hell out of here, I've said my peace. And let Doc Banes know I'm ready when he is."

"Alright son, but let me get the family together first. I'm sure they will want to be here."

About an half an hour later Doc Banes was explaining the procedure to Cody. "Cody, I'm going to go turn on your side so I can go in and remove the bullet. Your lungs will fill with blood very quickly and it will feel like you're drowning. You will cough up blood trying to gasp for air."

In the room was Teaspoon, Buck, Rachel, Jimmy, Noah, and Lou not a dry eye in the room. Lou was the one to speak "Doc do you mind," she wiped the tears from her face, "if I hold Cody hand and sit next to him?"

"Lou, I don't think it's a good idea," Doc explained but the look in Cody's eyes said that was where he wanted her, "but if you think you can take it, sure."

"Thanks," Lou whispered.

"Louise," Cody turned to look at.

"I love you," she mouthed.

"Are we ready?" Doc asked Cody whose baby blue eyes were looking at the only woman who held his heart.

"Yes!" Cody said not dropping his eyes from Lou. "I'm looking at an angel when I leave this world."

Doc gave Cody some medicine to relieve the pain. He took off the bandage that was covering the wound. He went in with twisters while Lou grabbed Cody's hand. Her eyes never left his while whispering her love to him in his ear with tears running down her face.

Doc Banes took one quick hard pull and pulled the bullet out of lung. Cody started coughing and spitting blood not losing Lou's hand. The last sound Cody heard was the bullet from his brother's gun dropping into a dish. He made one final gasp and declaration "I love you," and suddenly the light was out in Cody's eyes.

"Ride Safe, son" was the last thing Lou heard as she ran out of the Doc's office.

**I owe a huge thank you to Beulah and Sam for helping make this story better. P' AH-BE is Kiowa word for brother, thanks Ethel for introducing me the Kiowa cite. There will be more to come a funeral, Kid's fate, & Lou's blaming herself. Stay tuned. **


End file.
